runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Maldição da Arte do Fogo
center|700px |atualização = A Maldição da Arte do Fogo |membros = Sim |voz = Não |dificuldade = Mestre |duração = Longa |séries = Retorno de Zaros |desenvolvedor = Ana S |era = Quinta Era }} A Maldição da Arte do Fogo é uma missão apenas para membros desenvolvida por Mod Ana, sendo a primeira a ser lançada em 2012. É baseada na História do RuneScape, dando novas informações sobre o declínio de Zaros e a ascensão de Zamorak. ícone.png |requisitos = Os requisitos de habilidades são necessários para iniciar a missão, mas não podem ser usados bônus. |objetos = |recomendados = *Método de cura *Roupas de redução de peso *Arma de combate à distância rápida (por exemplo: facas e dardos) |inimigos = * Carbona (nível 160) }} Passo a passo Preparando-se para a missão Armaduras não tem nenhum efeito na missão, então é recomendado deixar a armadura no banco para reduzir o peso e levar itens de redução de peso, como uma Capa com pintas/Capa com mais pintas e Botas da leveza. Levar pelo menos um item teleporte com capacidade vale a pena, para permitir teleportar para um banco para re-equipar. Um teleporte de emergência (um teleporte de um clique) não é necessário, pois esta missão é segura. Tem quatro slots vazios no inventário, para manter os itens que você conseguir e precisar durante a busca: para o campo pode, para a revista compilado (todas as revistas individuais encontradas na caverna são fundidos em um, por isso apenas um slot é necessário), e dois para o pós fogo (um quebra-cabeça oferece três diferentes pós, mas apenas duas são realmente necessários). Use os slots restantes para segurar itens para ajudá-lo na busca. Embora a busca é segura, a capacidade de curar é crucial na obtenção através da quest. Você pode tomar uma série de prejuízos em vários quartos, e você está sempre resgatado quando a saúde chegar a 0, ao invés de morrer, mas você ainda tem que refazer o quarto.Itens com habilidades de cura são mais altas, como um avançado Excalibur , brews Saradomin , Rocktails . Se tomar Saradomin brews, restaurar poções não são necessárias. Familiares de cura também pode ajudar na batalha final. Ter um out familiares nos quartos do quebra-cabeças pode fazer o quebra-cabeça difícil de resolver, como o familiar, muitas vezes, ficar em um lugar onde você deseja mover para (de modo que não há botão esquerdo faz com que você interaja com o familiar, em vez de mover-se, desperdiçando um tempo precioso). Para a maioria dos jogadores, é provável que você terá que sair da caverna várias vezes para reabastecer, então uma opção é trazer a cura conhecida apenas quando se preparam para a batalha final com Char. A maneira de restaurar energia de corrida também pode ser útil, já que a batalha final pode exigir um monte de correr. Para a batalha final, você também vai precisar de uma arma rápida. Rápida variou armas como facas e flechas são os melhores, para ser capaz de bater fora Char de seu ataque corpo a corpo, apesar de garras e a arma vinha também são possibilidades para os jogadores que podem levar, potencialmente, uma grande quantidade de dano de ataques corpo a corpo Char e depois curar rapidamente. O metal da arma não importa, como os danos que causam ao invés depende de quantos incêndios você tem aceso. Uma opção viável é usar crossbow Karil , como é quase tão rápido como facas, mas mais à distância, permitindo que o jogador se envolver Char fora de seu ataque corpo a corpo com mais facilidade. Uma última preparação é para desligar o Auto-retaliar. Isso irá evita que o jogador vá atacar Char sem querer. Começando Para iniciar a missão é preciso viajar para o sul local de partida de Eagles 'Peak , conversando com Phoenix. A maneira mais rápida de chegar no início da missão seria usando a árvore Espírito sistema no Gnome Stronghold e correndo para o sul então para o oeste para o local de partida. Usando o Gnome planador sistema e também executando sul e oeste, ou usando o sistema de transportes Águiade Peak Eagle e correndo para o sul para o local de início também seria rápida. Usando Ardougne Teleport também seria relativamente rápido, como um jogador precisa para executar norte e oeste para chegar ao local de partida. Você também pode usar uma Phoenix Lair teleport scroll. Outro método seria usar a fada anel de teletransporte para Piscatoris área de Hunter e correr para o sul. Quando chegar, falar com qualquer um dos Firemakers começará a quest.Uma cena irá assegurar onde você será introduzido para Emmett , Flint , Isis ,Lina , Phoenix , Sera , e Twig . Eles vão explicar-lhe a sua crença de encontrar tempo perdido Firemaking conhecimento nas cavernas próximo à entrada que são vizinhas, que veio a eles em um sonho. Eles vão pedir-lhe para protegê-los como eles vão através das cavernas. Você vai concordar e formalmente iniciar a missão. Note que depois de iniciar a busca, há duas entradas idênticas caverna olhando muito próximos uns dos outros na área. Se você teleportar para fora durante a quest é fácil, dependendo de como você voltar, para ir para a entrada da caverna do errado e achar que você não pode entrar na caverna. Você precisa ir até a entrada mais a sul que tem o símbolo de busca ao lado dele no mini mapa. Dentro da Caverna Ao entrar na caverna você vai entrar em uma sala com vários fogos vermelho, Flint vai lhe dar uma Lata de piche que permite que você crie fogos na frente de você sem lenhas, são dados 2 pontos de experiência para cada fogo acendido. No entanto, ao contrário de fogos regulares você não pode estar ligado ou andar sobre estes fogos. Sua primeira ordem de negócio é iluminar incêndios de modo que você criar uma seta apontando para fora do fogo para fora da caverna, uma vez feito isso, uma cena vai ocorrer onde os personagens vão se juntar a você no meio do quarto, eo chão será começam a tremer, e todo mundo vai cair até o chão para a próxima sala. Segunda sala A segunda sala será escura, assim você terá à luz os logs ao seu lado para iluminar tudo. O Firemakers irá lamentar ser preso, e com medo de um monstro atacando-os. No centro da sala é Firemaking diário: Capítulo 1, e depois levá-lo você teráFiremaking compilação revista (1) em seu inventário. Após fazer isso, uma outra cena irá ocorrer com um espírito, Char , confrontando-lo e novamente o grupo e apagar as luzes, uma vez que você reacender o fogo, você verá que Phoenix foi morto, como Emmett se torna possuído. O espírito diz que isso faz parte do seu jogo, e ela lhe permitirá passar para o próximo acampamento, mas você deve identificar quem ela possuiu para evitar mortes mais. Agora continue pelo túnel aberto. Terceira sala O terceiro quarto contém incêndios ainda mais vermelho, em outro padrão que está no jornal. A revista contém imagens guia para preencher as formas como você antecedência através das cavernas. Completar o padrão para acionar outro evento onde Char começará cair grandes pedras ao redor da sala, enquanto escurecer as luzes, evite as pedras que caem ou você será atingido por cerca de 100 dano, e recolhê-las e adicioná-los para a pilha de rocha em o fim do espaço para criar uma pilha você pode subir para a próxima saída. Char será escurecer as luzes, então você tem tempo limitado para fazer isso. Quarta sala Agora você vai estar na sala quarto e você precisa acender o fogo para iluminar tudo de novo. O Firemakers o reunirão. Você pode pegar a revista Firemaking: Capítulo 2 no meio da sala, que irá transformar sua compilação revista em Firemaking compilação revista (2) . Isso acionará um outro conjunto de diálogo onde você pode obter mais informações de Char, passando por várias opções de diálogo. Você pode então escolher um Firemaker que você acha que foi possuído, e amarrá-los a uma coluna. Se você escolher corretamente, quando escurece Char próxima as luzes ninguém vai morrer. A primeira pessoa a ser possuído éTwig , que ele dá tanto pela sua postura exausto e não ser covarde anymore. Reacender o fogo e vá para a próxima sala. Se você decidir incorretamente Flint será morto. Quinta sala A sala contém duas diferentes quinto fogos coloridos, vermelho e amarelo, dispostas no padrão de um incêndio, com o vermelho sobre a camada de fora e amarelo por dentro, a sala também contém pó vermelho e pó amarelo que lhe permitirá mudar a sua cores do fogo. Comece por acender o fogo amarelo, e mente que o fogo na parte superior esquerda precisa de ser iluminada da praça ao lado dele para evitar ficar preso. Preencha o fogo completamente no interior e exterior, a pintura mostrada no Jornal do Firemaker não é completa.A fim de fazer o fogo vermelho que é muito perto da parede você precisa selecionar o "fogo luz aqui" opção no seu fazer fogo pode. Após completar este puzzle, Char irá convocar uma parede de fogo. Corra para as lacunas na parede, assim você não ter prejuízos. Depois de sobreviver a duas paredes de fogo de diferentes aleatório sentidos (poderiam ser duas direções diferentes), prossiga para a próxima sala. Sexta sala ( As luzes se apagam depois de um curto período de tempo, lidando 50-100 de dano a cada poucos segundos. Lighting o fogo adia este efeito. ) Se você chegar perto de morrer nesta sala, você será resgatado pelo firemakers e restaurados à saúde cheia. Se isso acontecer, qualquer pilares ativado permanecerá ativado, entretanto todas as fogueiras acesas será extinta. A sala de sexta é um enigma a agilidade do labirinto. Você precisa empurrar pilares e acender fogueiras para guiar seu caminho. Você deve saltar entre pilares imediatamente após a pequena explosão de lava tem espirrado ou você vai ser atingido por danos 50-200. Vá para o oeste, saltando o máximo que puder, leve o patch lá e empurre o pilar. Ela vai mostrar que o poço para o Extremo Oriente podem agora ser aceso. Ir para o pit leste. Acendê-la e empurrar o pilar. Então, siga para o pit oeste novamente, mas apenas antes de chegar ao poço, vá para o norte e pule para o pilar que apareceu no centro. Empurre o pilar lá. Vá para o leste a luz que pit e empurre o pilar lá. Voltar para o pilar central e continue até o pit, a oeste do que isso. Acendê-lo, e empurre o pilar. Há duas grandes pedras que descem do teto, se o jogador não correr rápido o suficiente sob eles. Empurre o pilar no leste da plataforma dele. Depois disso, você tem acesso à última linha de fogueiras. Há pisos fraco em algumas partes, para se certificar você não está em qualquer bordas que não têm terra abaixo deles. Ir para o pit noroeste, luz, e empurre o pilar, e então o caminho está livre para ir para a saída no canto nordeste da sala. Há pequenas cenas do que acontece quando empurrar um pilar, o que deixa bem claro que fazer a seguir, de modo a seguir que, geralmente, ajuda muito. Note que você pode ser atingido grandes quantidades de dano, então esteja preparado para perder um monte de saúde. Sétima sala 14Na sala de sétima existe a revista Firemaking: capítulo 3, que irá transformar o seu jornal emFiremaking compilação revista (3) . Depois de pegá-la, você vai ter outra conversa com Char, e você voltará a ter de decidir quem é possuído. A segunda pessoa é possuída Sera que é claro pela sua incapacidade de falar Inácio Vulcan mesmo uma vez durante o tempo na sala, eo fato de que ela diz que tem sido um firemaker desde que ela era uma criança, além de não ser muito de repente irritável em tudo. Amarrá-la para o pilar, e passar para a próxima sala. Se você decidir incorretamente Isis será morto. Oitava sala Oito no quarto tudo que você precisa é vermelho e amarelo, você apenas tem que seguir a cor e combiná-los, a parte complicada é que em lados opostos não é a cor oposta. Aqui está o que você precisa fazer: do lado vermelho se houver um incêndio amarelo, estava um fogo amarelo próximo a ele, o mesmo vale para o lado amarelo com o vermelho fogo. Depois de terminar o padrão, você será imediatamente abordado por uma linha, grandes completa de chama, devido à força da recuperação da Char.Você deve executar para cada lado e ficar contra as paredes para deixar os fogos deslizamento passado, enquanto você se esconder no pequeno espaço.Depois, o túnel se abre novamente. Nona sala Na sala de nono, você verá uma grade como o quebra-cabeça padrão mostrado para você. Você deve sobreviver no espaço para uma até a barra no topo da tela é preenchida. Nas paredes estão os nós que irá criar paredes de fogo temporário que irá ajudá-lo a sobreviver, mas impedir o seu próprio movimento entre eles. Char vai colocá-lo através de um "tutorial" das sortes, demonstrando as chamas várias ela vai enviar a você, mas desde que ela está sentindo um pouco cruel, você ainda pode tomar dano durante este tempo. Bolas vermelhas drift lentamente para você e batê-lo por danos de luz, se ficar um pouco perto Bolas brancas mover um pouco mais rápido e vai explodir de danos moderados que eles deveriam pegar até você. Bolas laranja pode definir qualquer linha que tocam no fogo, mesmo que sua próprias paredes, mas se acontecer de você estar de pé sobre a linha, ele vai te machucar quando ela sobe. Bolas azuis preguiçosamente flutuar, criando um rastro de chamas que será constantemente dano se você ficar com eles. Todas as bolas de fogo eventualmente desaparecer, caso não tenham atingido diretamente, mas bolas laranja e azul vai deixar para trás o mesmo tipo de incêndios que chamas azuis sair; bolas laranja deixando um "X" padrão que se estende por todo o tabuleiro com origem na momento em que desapareceu, e as bolas azuis deixando uma grade de 3x3, onde eles saíram. As bolas vão aparecer em quatro ondas, com cada onda que contenham mais deles ao mesmo tempo que o anterior. Note que se você morrer enquanto se passado este obstáculo, você não perderá seus itens. Você vai simplesmente voltar para o grupo de firemakers outros. A idéia aqui é usar as paredes chama você definir para evitar que as bolas cheguem até você. No entanto, se você não for rápido o suficiente, ou estão no lado errado de um nó quando você acendê-lo, você pode acidentalmente armadilha a bola do mesmo lado que você. Algumas dicas gerais são as seguintes: você deve ficar perto do meio das paredes a maior parte do tempo desde que as bolas sempre desovam em quatro cantos entre as paredes eo centro da sala, e eles não hesitarão em sair se você ' re em cima da desova, e você não quer ser cercado. Bolas que estão no topo de uma linha quando ele está definido off vai ficar preso na parede que, com exceção de bolas laranja, uma vez que são geralmente os que definir a parede para baixo, em primeiro lugar. Tente evitar paredes a chama de laranja, já que eles vão acabar prendendo você, se você está na extremidade curta do quarto set, quando incêndios, e sempre estar ciente de quando a onda se aproxima do fim, quando as chamas residual deixam cair quando deixam desovar imediatamente. Quando você está se escondendo atrás de uma parede, atrair as bolas para um lado e, em seguida criar uma perpendicular da parede para o que você está usando para bloqueá-los de modo que quando a primeira parede sai, você ainda tem algo protegendo-o. Por fim, as bolas que tentam persegui-lo ainda vai te machucar, mesmo se eles estão atrás de uma parede, se chegar perto o suficiente. Um método de cura pode ser útil para este quebra-cabeça, permitindo que erros sejam feitas sem o risco de falhar o enigma e necessidade de reiniciar. Se você jogar no modo de tela fixa, você não será capaz de paredes clique no sul, que pode tornar o jogo mais difícil. Décima sala Dez sala é outro salão de festas, onde o resto do Firemakers o reunirão. Pegue a compilação revista Firemaking (4) e você voltará a ter de decidir quem é possuído. A pessoa possuída desta vez éTwig novamente. (Ele dá-lo quando ele diz que ele nasceu com o nome Twig Twig mas na verdade é o apelido que ele deu a si mesmo que ele menciona se você falou com ele antes de entrar na caverna, pela primeira vez .). Se você decidir incorretamente Lina será morto. Décima primeira sala Você pode querer fazer o seu tamanho de tela menor para fazer esta parte seguinte mais fácil se você estiver jogando em formato tela cheia. Desta vez, o padrão é na forma de uma tocha. Você não vai precisar amarelo em tudo, basta preencher o azul em torno dela e corrigir o vermelho em todo o padrão. Mas antes de terminar, tome nota do poço do fogo nas proximidades.Ao invés de jogar firewalls em você, Char escurece a tela. Imediatamente a luz da fogueira, a fim de evitar tomar muito dano. Então dê uma tocha da pilha, e prossiga pelo túnel. Você vai ser obrigado a andar todo o caminho. Durante este tempo, gavinhas escura garra seu caminho para fora de todos os lados da tela. É por isso que os formatos de tela menor são recomendados, pois se você usar widescreen, será quase impossível fazer algumas das gavinhas contra o breu da área fora dos muros. Você tem que afastá-los pela esquerda clicando-losperto da borda da tela . Não para agitar um deles fora em tempo resultará em danos moderados. Não se esqueça de continuar caminhando enquanto isso está acontecendo, e escapar através da porta aberta o mais rapidamente possível. Apesar de esta opção ser mais seguro, é possível simplesmente andar todo o caminho a tomar hits.Com um monte de comida que um jogador pode sobreviver o caminho inteiro. Décima segunda sala A pessoa possuída desta vez é Emmett. Durante as conversas, você notará que Emmett é suspeito equilibrado quando você falar com ele, ao contrário de antes, quando ele acendeu fogo em si mesmo apenas falando sobre chamas, tornando-se uma oferta inoperante. Ele também pára mencionar o fato de que todo mundo continua acusando-o de ser possuído. Se você decidir incorretamente Twig será morto. Char irá avisá-lo para preparar-se, portanto, não ser preguiçoso. Chefe de volta para a superfície para reabastecimento de comida, e tomar uma arma rápida bater com você, como facas ou garras. Não importa que tipo de metal que você use, desde que você irá necessitar apenas de velocidade. Não se preocupe com armadura, use reduzir peso engrenagem para conservar a energia e trazer algumas poções de energia para o caso. Carbona Esta luta é segura, se você for derrotado será retirado da arena, com Carbona atordoando você. (Se isso acontecer, tanto suas estatísticas quanto as de Carbona serão restauradas, então você terá que começar a luta acaba quando você está pronto.) Pegue o último jornal . Na última sala você vai encontrar Char , ela está de pé em uma parte um pouco abaixado na caverna. Agora é o tempo para obter um pouco de comida, energia poções (cerca de 2) e de redução de peso de roupas. tortas de Verão são, possivelmente, a escolha mais ideal em termos de alimentos, como eles curam 220 lp por torta e restaurar a energia executar 50%. Uma vez que nenhuma armadura tem algum efeito, é melhor ser o mais leve possível, porque a batalha envolve lotes de execução. Alternativamente, a mola de água salgada em Oo'glog pode ser usada para fornecer energia ilimitada para executar cerca de 15-20 minutos. É possível que a batalha pode demorar mais de 15 minutos. Seu dano é calculado pelo número de incêndios ter sido acesa usando seu tom pode multiplicado por 101. Por exemplo, se você tem 7 fogueiras acesas, então você vai bater danos lp 707 em Char. Ele funciona bem para criar o maior número de incêndios, como você pode no extremo norte e mantê-la para o sul a fim de evitar caractere stamping-los, no entanto o cuidado de se afastar antes que ela chegue até você. Além disso todos os fogos feitos antes do início da luta vai desaparecer assim que a luta já começou. Capturando uma faísca em um de seus incêndios vai melhorar a precisão, mas não é necessário. Quando Char é a metade de saúde, o fogo paredes, semelhantes às vividas em câmaras anteriores, aparecem periodicamente e varrer toda a sala. Uma parede normalmente tem duas lacunas onde você pode passar para evitar danos a partir da parede de fogo. Além disso, vai até a borda da sala, muitas vezes, evitar uma parede de fogo, mesmo que visualmente parece que o fogo atinja a borda da sala. (Não se sabe se este é um bug, que podem ser removidos em algum momento, ou uma característica proposital.) Se você for atingido por uma parede de fogo, você vai sofrer na região de 200-400 de dano. Ocasionalmente, Char vai brilhar branco. Durante esse tempo, ela vai ser invulnerável, e vai causar danos pesados em cima de você que você deve estar dentro do alcance melee. Você pode atraí-la sob as cachoeiras quando ela é assim, embora às vezes ela vai voltar antes de alcançá-los. Quando ela chega perto da água, ela voltará ao seu estado normal, são vulneráveis. É só vale atraindo-a para a água se ela começa brilhante quando perto da água. Caso contrário, é recomendado que você simplesmente tentando evitar lutar com ela neste momento e correr ao redor da iluminação da sala incêndios pronto para quando ela se torna vulnerável novamente. Distância é um dos melhores métodos para usar na luta, como Char só atacar com melee. Armas rápidas como facas ou dardos são particularmente bons.luvas Swift pode aumentar o dano, dando a chance de jogar duas facas / dardos em vez de um. Usando o estilo de longo alcance (especialmente com facas / dardos) é útil aqui, como faz ficar fora de melee Char é muito mais fácil. Magia não é tão eficaz quanto variou, nem é Char afectadas pelo efeito bind de magias antigas Ice ou feitiços bind do Spellbook Normal ( bind , entangle ou laço ). O ataque especial do chicote vinha também pode ser útil, como as vinhas que convoca dano contínuo para ela, contanto que você tenha fogueiras acesas. Um método eficaz de matar Char para aqueles com pelo menos o nível 92 Oração pela iluminação é 9 + incêndios, atraindo-a para a água, e usando facas (em posição rápida) em conjunto com Alma partida para causar dano massivo em um ritmo rápido sem ter que se preocupar com a cura. Este é notavelmente eficaz no início, mas requer atenção constante, como Char pode acabar com todos os fogos a uma certa distância dela. Outro item de extrema utilidade para trazer seria garras do dragão , que quando usado fazer quatro visitas em Char que pode reduzir significativamente a sua saúde se cada hit é bem sucedida. Juntamente com especiais restaurar poções que pode ser extremamente útil durante toda a luta, e uma vez que não há realmente qualquer outro uso para o seu ataque especial é uma das melhores armas para trazer. Uma maneira útil para bater Char com eles é correr diretamente para ela e use o ataque especial e você pode sair sem ser atingido, mas se você for o dano que você vai fazer mais do que compensa o pouco dano que você receberá . Simplesmente comer um tubarão ou dois depois de usar ambos os ataques especiais e continuar a correr e acender fogueiras. Você não pode usar seu canhão anão para enfrentar o chefe passado, como "a caverna possa se render". Criaturas convocação pode ser usado quando os combates Char. A cura conhecidas, como um garanhão Unicornou Bunyip pode ser útil, ou uma besta de carga, como um Terrorbird ou Tortoise Guerra para segurar comida extra. A Terrorbird também pode repor energia de corrida com Run Incansável pergaminhos. Finalizando Uma vez que Char for derrotada, ela lamentará a sua derrota. O firemakers, que de alguma forma se soltam, juntam-se ao jogador, que pode falar com Char novamente e ganhar alguma informação final sobre Char e Zaros. Falando com a Char após esta ganhos de informação não existe mais, e o jogador deve sair da sala através do túnel nas proximidades. Isto leva o jogador e os firemakers ate a superfície, a uma entrada da caverna ao norte da um usado para iniciar a missão. Fale com qualquer um dos firemakers para terminar a missão e receber a recompensa. Parabéns, missão concluída! Recompensas ) voando na sala como um animal de estimação. (Você pode ter todos os quatro animais de estimação se você colocar todos eles num Viveiro na sua POH; Existe um bug que há casos em que animais retirados do Viveiro fogem quando são largados no chão.) }} Categoria:Missões que precisam de reparos Categoria:Missões iniciadas em Kandarin Categoria:Série do Retorno de Zaros